kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1: Dry Cleaning Accident is the 1st chapter of Kirby: Behind the Scenes and the very 1st Chapter of the series. This is the beginning of the series and where Dedede, Waddle Dee Jr., Drawcia and Waddle Doo as well as many secondary characters make their debuts in the series. This is the first Classic Chapter of the series. Plot The series starts off with Dedede and Waddle Dee sparring with each other. Meanwhile in the paint dimension, Drawcia is battling Kirby. She's victorious, but at a cost: her paint world is destroyed. She decided to head to Dream Land and conquer it. She encounters Whispy Woods, who proceeds to attack her and smacks her away with his root. Back at the castle, Waddle Dee is bouncing a soccer ball with weight in it. He kicks it into Waddle Doo, who tries to kick it back at him but instead goes through Dedede's throne chair. Dedede notices this and he viciously pummels Waddle Doo with his mallet. Frustrated, he decides to go get his dry cleaning, at the same time Drawcia is getting hers. The two run into each other, unaware of who each other is. The owner of the dry cleaner trips and messes up their packages. Dedede goes back to his castle, opens his package revealing a paint brush and a broom. Dedede decides to see if the broom is a witch's broom and begins to fly around on it, with Waddle Dee wondering who Drawcia is. Elsewhere, Drawcia opens her package, revealing a large pair of boxers. Drawcia then sees Dedede flying around on her broom. As she sees him flying around a another lap, the broom snaps in two and enrages her. Dedede falls and Waddle Dee throws Waddle Doo under him to break his fall. Drawcia then appears and calls Dedede fatass and Dedede starts to get enraged and turns around then suddenly calms down. Drawcia says that he deceived her and Dedede declines that he did as he doesn't know her. The two begin to argue and Waddle Doo butts in by asking how stupid both of them are and Dedede and Drawcia both tell Waddle Doo to shut up. Drawcia proclaims Dedede her enemy and Dedede proclaims her his enemy after she said she wants to take over Dream Land. Confident, Dedede mentions that he has others to back him up and Drawcia comments that they can all go down together. 28 minutes later, Dedede has sent Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo to Whispy Woods Forest to get firewood. Waddle Doo decides to play a prank by greasing the handle of the axe. The prank backfires, leaving Waddle Doo running around in pain. He trips over a rock and the axe in his back pops out and hits Whispy Woods in the head. Seeing this as an attempt is chop him down, Whispy gets angry and kills Waddle Doo, marking his first death in the series. Characters Character Debuts Characters *Whispy Woods *Kirby *Bruce Main Characters *Dedede *Waddle Dee Jr. *Drawcia *Waddle Doo Species Debut Sentient Species *Billow Bird *Waddle Dee *Wizendren *Waddle Doo Locations Location Debuts *Castle Dedede *Paint Dimension *Waddle Dee Village *Whispy Woods Forest Changes *The violence against Waddle Doo in the scene where Dedede pummels him was a bit more severe in the tradition version and Waddle Doo is seen bleeding a bit and his blood is seen on Dedede's hammer. In the digital version, the scene was toned down and Waddle Doo was rather pummeled in favor of a more cartoonish fashion. File:Waddle_Doo_beat_up_traditional.png|The scene as seen in the traditional version. Waddle Doo has blood on him and it can also been seen on Dedede's hammer. File:Waddle_Doo_beat_up_digital.png|The scene as seen in the digital version. The blood was removed to tone down the violence to make it more like cartoon violence. Trivia *Waddle Doo's first death isn't shown onscreen, mostly all of his other deaths except for his death in Chapter 3 are shown. This is due to how gruesome the deaths were to Waddle Doo as he was chopped or torn apart. Category:Chapters Category:Deaths of Waddle Doo Category:Classic K: BTS Chapters Category:Kirby: Behind the Scenes Chapters